narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NejiHyuga2/School Life in Naruto Fanon
Hey, fellow authors! It's me, Neji! I have a good idea to which I hope I get good reception to. I have created three schools, Seidōkan Kenjutsu Academy, Saint Sebastian's Academy of Archery and Lotus Taijutsu Academy. Rage has also created three schools: Eagle's Crest Academy, Doctrina Academy of the Sciences and Academy of the Mind's Eye. I plan to have students from all six schools participate in what is called the Star Warrior Festival otherwise known as Festas. As suggested by their names, Seidōkan, St. Sebastian's and Lotus Academies specialize in kenjutsu, archery, and taijutsu, respectively, Eagle's, Doctrina and Mind's Eye Academies, specialize in genjutsu, science and intellect, respectively. Each school are ranked by points gained in the Festas and currently no school is in the lead, although Seidōkan has some promising students. Rules First of all, there are three types of Festas. One type is held once a year. Students enter each school at the age of 10 and may participate in the next year's Festa. After a year of preparing, students are pitted against students from other schools in these Festas Lindwurm Festa A Festa held once every two years where candidates of one student from each school are selected. One-on-one battles ensue until one rises to the top as victor. The final match will be held inside of the castle where the Queen will be watching. The school from which the winning student is from is showered with praise as that student is known as the strongest until the next Lindwurm. Phoenix Festa A Festa held once every one or two years where tag teams of two students battle in two-on-two duels. Because there are more candidates (specifically between 200-300 pairs), a preliminary round is held where the candidates are whittled down to the best 64 students. A one-week break is allowed between the preliminaries and the main tournament. From there, the remaining 32 teams are entered into the main tournament where they battle through until the last two are standing. Like the Lindwurm, the last battle is held in the castle where the Queen will be watching. The winning duo will be given a trophy and showered with praise. Gryps Festa Held once every one or two years, the Gryps Festa will be the harshest one of all three. Teams of 5 students from each school are chosen and they face off against each other in a battle-royale style. The last student left standing will win the Festa for their school. The Gryps Festa is always held inside of the castle to accommodate for the students fighting. There is an exception to winning in the Gryps. If the team leader's badge is broken or they are knocked unconscious, that team automatically loses. Winning Each student has a badge on which their school emblem shines proudly. A duel is won by simply cutting the badge in half or forcing the opponent to admit defeat. The same applies for the Festa except there is one more way in which the student can lose. If they lose consciousness, that is the same as having their badge cut. The team with their badges intact will win and move on to the next round. Timeline In terms of timeline, the six schools are founded 67 years after the end of Naruto (Not including Gaiden; Including Naruto Shippuden Chapter 700, it would be 57 years). The first Festa will be the Lindwurm Festa and it will be held two years after the school's founding for one reason: the first year is used to train the students competing in the Festa. Students are allowed to participate in a Festa from age 11 onwards so a participating student's birthdate needs to be around 56 years after the end of Canon (46 years, if you count from NS Chapter 700). Lindwurm Competing Students *Kirin - Seidōkan Academy; Page One; Rank #1 *Akua Uchiha - Seidōkan Academy; Page One; Rank #8 *Seidenki Waka - St. Sebastian's Academy; Page One; Rank #4 (Formerly Rank #2) *Otosaka Uchiha - St. Sebastian's Academy; Student Council President; Page One; Rank #1 (Formerly Rank #8) *Rakurai Waka - Lotus Academy; Student Council President; Page One; Rank #2 *Kaminari Arashiyama - Lotus Academy; Page One; Rank #1 *Shinden Yamanaka - Eagle's Crest Academy; Page One; Rank #1; Student Council President *Kunneiwa Rimse - Eagle's Crest Academy; Page One; Rank #10 *??? - Doctrina Academy *??? - Doctrina Academy *??? - Mind's Eye Academy *??? - Mind's Eye Academy Lineup Block A # Kirin (Seidōkan Academy) VS Kunneiwa Rimse (Eagle's Crest Academy) # Kaminari Arashiyama (Lotus Academy) VS ??? (Doctrina Academy) # Otosaka Uchiha (Saint Sebastian's Academy) VS Rakurai Waka (Lotus Academy) Block B # Seidenki Waka (Saint Sebastian's Academy) VS ??? (Mind's Eye Academy) # Akua Uchiha (Seidōkan Academy) VS ??? (Doctrina Academy) # Shinden Yamanaka (Eagle's Crest Academy) VS ??? (Mind's Eye Academy) Phoenix Competing Students *Kirin and Ayato - Seidōkan Academy; Page Ones; Ranks #4 and #2 respectively *Yuhara Uchiha and Akua Uchiha - Seidōkan Academy; Page Ones; Ranks #3 and #1 respectively *Otosaka Uchiha and Seidenki Waka - Saint Sebastian's Academy; Page Ones; Ranks #1 and #2 respectively Note For those participating, please place this tag on the character and RP's of those characters. A second thing to know is that the way duels are won are the same as in the Festas. To initiate a duel, the challenger taps their badge and says, "I, (challenger's name), challenge you, (name of person being challenged), to a duel!" The person being challenged can either refuse or accept by saying, "I, (name), accept this duel." Tapping their badge, the duel begins and only ends with the breaking of one of the badges. The duel is registered into the databanks and if necessary, the winner and/or loser will have their ranks changed to accommodate the new data in the databanks. Thanks for reading and good luck to the participating students! Associated Roleplays Pre-Lindwurm *Countdown: Clash of the Aces *Duel for Rank One: Page One VS Page One! Lindwurm *Let the Lindwurm Begin! Kirin VS Kunneiwa Category:Blog posts